Depressive hits
by Amvmaster
Summary: When the depression hits, it hits like a bus, in my case someone threw me into a duck pond. Don't know what that has anything to do with depression but it happened, sue me. Self insert.
1. Chlorine Twenty One Pilots

**Hey all, welcome to this depressing thing I've written yeah may I shouldn't be writing while depressed but fuck it this is what happens.**

**so I'm probably going to stop doing that, but good news I'm finally writing myself with Asperger's, to those who don't know in pretty much all my SI's I more or less avoid tipping everyone off that I have Asperger's but this time I'm not going to be holding back this time and showing off this... really bad idea.**

**Warning: the first portion of the chapter is kind of depressing and may set some people off, but I will say that pretty much all the flashbacks here did happen to me soooo yeah hope you all don't mind that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit that I quite obviously don't own, that's pretty much it.**

**Also please take note I may change things and edit this chapter better sooooo yeah sorry if the current format is disgusting.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chlorine**

Difficulty had appeared to grow more during my days-didn't even see it coming, all I did was just watched as the sky flew past me. My mind wasn't even in the right place then again I'm never in the right place, why did it bother me to see my old friends from highschool just hang out in a bowling alley I usually frequented, then again I was just focusing on where my mother was but the cheery faces as they hung out.

I took a deep breath of the cold air, trying to calm the unfortunate depressiveness I was feeling.

Sliding my hands into my Hooded jackets pockets I slowly continued onwards into my nightly walk, it was supposed to be my time to either reflect on something or just to let my imagination run its course, seeing if I could just spot out things or just figure out something, I don't know.

I quickly pulled my earphones out immediately cutting out the music and allowing me to hear the sounds of the forest like reserve that was just a literal 30 second walk away from my home.

I quickly pushed my earphones into my jacket's pocket making sure not to drop them on the ground just in case if I might step on them again. For a pair of skullcandy earphones costing about 50 bucks to last about 6 months longer than any other earphones I've had in the past 4 years was to me an absolutely rare thing to me.

I've never had enough money for the nicest of things but I'm at least happy that I could have offered those at the time.

Shaking my head I remembered why I was struggling with the concept of people I knew having a good time without me and most of all why did it hurt me.

It felt less of a question to me and more of a statement.

Pulling my jackets hood off my head I felt the cold air bit into my sensitive skin, especially my ears its pretty much making me regret ever getting that haircut I usually get. Just a simple fade looked good on me that or an average number 2 haircut.

Now I feel like I'm pandering away from my main problem.

* * *

_Sitting in an old gazebo I felt isolated despite being surrounded by people, people I felt a connection to, "Ahahahaha nice one dumbass, you tripped!" _

_It was a shame though to feel that the connection and trust was built up via insulting each other for our faults, mine seemingly being the centre of attention._

"_Ahahahaha, come on dumbass, we got class to get to." Hearing that I looked up to someone I thought was a friend, he hurt me the most though with his sarcastic comments and snide reminders of how unintelligent I was compared to him and everyone else._

_It was a fucking amazing how tolerable I was back then._

_Didn't mean I wasn't close to crying every time._

* * *

_I laid on the bed located in the nurse's office, another visit was nothing new to me, this time though instead of a headache or a cut to the hands I was suffering from a concussion._

_I wasn't scared, just confused._

_It was as if my entire world was pulled out leaving me to see everything in a blurry image, I felt no pain be it physical or most importantly emotional._

_I could remember how I could have gotten there but when it happened, everything turned into a blur of faded images and memories._

_I remembered standing in front of my friend and another guy before they threw themselves at each other, one clearly intending in hurting the other._

_I hated getting involved since I already had gone to the nurses office for a fairly similar reason but this time it didn't end with me in pain but with a concussion._

_I don't know why, but no one helped me when I was trying to defuse the situation._

_Why did that hurt more than them helping me afterwards?_

* * *

_Graduation came and I missed the ceremony it was then and there that my life outside of school would be beginning._

_I felt confident in acquiring my first job, I felt like I had a chance to hold my own life in my hands._

_2 years later I find myself staring up at my ceiling depression on my mind, bills to pay and an inferiority complex that began to pop itself out to me._

_And my friends- what friends?_

* * *

I scratched my short haired head, mind feeling like it was doing loop de loops of confusion and anger, why did I have to see them, why did I my life come to the point where nothing mattered anymore?

I felt so many questions roll around my head, getting bigger and bigger until it was starting to feel stressed.

I slowly moved away down the footpath my runners lightly thumping over the concrete while my right hand's fingers started to fidget and strimmer around in a random pattern, it had a calming effect on me, it reminded me of typing along on my laptop, the most calming place I could think of.

Slipping my hands back into my pockets I continued to move on, mind clear on no destination but just wanting to continue moving to push up a sweat just so my body could feel something that wasn't just pure depression or plan old sadness.

Pulling my earphones back out from my pocket I slowly plugged out the sound of the world with the random music that was playing in a random fashion.

"_Sipping straight chlorine, let the vibe slide over me, this beat is a chemical, this beat is a chemical."_ I immediately felt my shoulder relax under the new sounds of lyrics going through my ears, I found twenty one pilots giving me a new sense of ease.

If I had the choice… I'd just leave, but I couldn't do that.

And I was being serious as well, considering I had no money, I lived my grandmother and I did have friends they were just online and across the world and not in front of me.

Man that feels dumb to think about it like that, ten times out of ten Hedgie was going to digitally whack me in the head with a newspaper for thinking like this.

Why is at the mere thought of my online friends that I brighten up and immediately ignore my depressive thoughts?

I feel as if thats just a dumb question but it's not like I have the answer to it all.

Chlorines lyrics continued to play through my ears, distracting me from my depressive thoughts soon my tired depressive stomping turned into a light tapping of feet, my mood turning positive with every step.

Tapping my fingers in my leg to the drum beat of the song I found my mind finally branching away from the usual boring reality and into my imagination.

Pausing for a moment I slowly felt light drips hit the top of my head, looking up slightly I immediately pulled my hood over my head seeing how rain was going to be coming down.

"Well it's winter, so this shit's nothing new." I voiced with a shrug making my way back home, time for me to get back home and get something to eat, haven't eaten anything since the bowling alley.

Turning up the volume on my phone I found myself in my light stepping turn of walking with the light bobbing of my head. Darkness and concrete footpath being just illuminated by the surrounding street lights of the small reserve, while also just having small patches of darkness between each street light.

It wasn't a bit of a problem but it was annoying considering there was a nearby bridge with a tendency to be covered in mud and water from the dirty polluted water of the duck pond nearby.

And I crossed it many plethora of times with my usual night time walks.

That was until I felt my right foot step into a mud puddle and lose traction causing me to slip forwards and outstretching my hand to latch onto the nearby bridge hand support.

Taking deep calming breaths I slowly pulled myself up off the ground with my hand still latched to the bridge hand support.

"That was a clos-what the fuuuuuuuck!?" Suddenly I felt someone pick me up from my entire large body was picked up off from the mud covered concrete bridge and tipped over the bridge, my eyes closing fully as I felt my jacketed back slam into the water.

While I didn't see this coming I couldn't help but slightly expect the waters of the duck pond to be near freezing not… warm and was the duck pond always this deep?

I quickly waved my arms around trying to right myself and break the top of the water, my eyes blinked open instead of pure darkness I found myself seeing a light on the surface of the water while I slowly felt my body sink downwards.

"_I'm so sorry, forgot you let me catch you up to speed."_ I could still hear Chlorine playing through my earphones. "_I've been tested like the ends of a weathered flag, that's by the sea."_

The music paused for about a second before it slowly picked up.

I felt a bubble of CO2 push out of my mouth and slowly floated up through the water, my mind surprisingly serine, no panic or rush to live just a peaceful existence.

My eyes slowly closed just as I was about to lose consciousness.

I guess this was it, so long… everyone.

* * *

_Gasp! Cough cough blargh cough cough! Gasp!_

"What the hell?" I breathed out, eyes flying open looking in random directions while my body flopped over from my back and onto my hands and knees and just coughed up water ever was in my system.

"Whoa, easy there." I heard a voice calmly told me, a hand on my back as to give me support.

Usually I'd be uncomfortable with the sudden touching but I was too busy trying to get my breath back.

"Wha-_cough cough_-what happened?" I breathed out eyes completely blinded by my fogged up glasses, mind going overboard to try and gain some sense of calmness.

"We found you drowning, take it easy." Another voice said, clearly female from the tone of voice. "Sanji, get a towel and water."

I felt my body weakly slump to the right causing me to fall on my right side, My glasses fell askew from my nose allowing me to see slightly clearly on where I was.

Wooden floorboards sat under me, wooden railing painted white and a bright blue skyline was all I could identify in a short time before I closed my eyes, focusing on gaining my breath back.

"Here, let me clean those for you." hearing this I watched how a pair of hands pulled off my glasses allowing me to get a better look of my surroundings.

Which was pretty much the same just now I had a better look at everything as I finally saw a very vast looking body of water.

"Where the hell am I?" I mumbled out slowly pushing my hand downwards on the floor boards I found myself slowly being pushed up into a sitting position, my back leaning against what felt like another piece of railing, finally feeling my ability to breath coming back to me I looked up to see a random shadow looking over me.

"Shishishi hi." Looking up at the cause of the voice I would have had a heart attack if it wasn't for the fact that I was feeling absolutely tired, confused and wet.

"Urgh my head." Oh lets not forget about the random headache I was suffering from suddenly.

"Here maybe this will help." Hearing another voice say I felt my glasses being placed back over my eyes, blinking at the sudden clarity I looked up to give the nice person my thanks and then proceeded to had a .exe moment when I saw this guys nose his loooooong as nose.

"Uuuuuh _ahem_ thanks." Quickly thanked the guy with a slight cough.

"What the hell were doing out there anyway?" The same guy asked, my face frowned as I tried to think up either an excuse or a reason but could only form a slight shrug.

"All I remember is slipping and then someone throwing me off a railing." I said my eyes narrowing in confusion hearing how ludicrous it sounded despite it actually happening to me.

"You were thrown overboard? That's terrible, who could do that to someone another one of their crewmates?" hearing the questioning tone I was about to clarify that I wasn't a part of any kind of crew but immediately stopped myself when I eyed the guy in front of me, his face shadowed by his straw hat, fists tight and turning white from how much pressure he was putting himself in.

"L-look I-I don't have a crew… the only crew I have is-" I immediately felt my entire being freeze, my mind going over what I was saying before letting out a tired breath.

"I don't have a crew and no whoever threw me over the rail wasn't a part of any kind of crew, I'm sorry for causing a ruckus." I slowly pulled my legs into my chest rolling myself into a ball not wanting to cause any kind of distress from the weird ass illusions standing in front of me.

Feeling uncomfortable was nothing new to me, the soaking clothes were nothing to me, the cold was nothing to be worried about being born in the middle of July could do that to a kid, especially when they were born in NZ.

"No need to cry over it." Looking over to my right I watched how a green haired guy with give me an uninterested look. "All you did was just give us a scare, it's nothing to get sad over it."

"You know that's kind of a terrible thing to say to someone we just pulled out of the ocean." Looking over to the long nosed guy I watched how he gave the green haired guy a blank look.

"Well, as long as the guy lives, I see no reason to worry about him, let's just drop him off at the nearest island and carry on."

And just like that, my inferiority complex decided to pop its head in… thanks for that reminder.

"Your a dick, you know that?" I bit out, eyes looking up to give the green haired guy a blank look.

"If that's all you have to say, say that to the guy who jumped into the sea just pull you out."

Pushing my legs out of my chest with a huff before I felt something soft fall directly on top of my head.

"Now now now, no need to listen to the Moss Head - he's just sour that he had to jump in instead of getting someone else to do it," hearing the cool calm voice over the cloth I quickly moved to remove it and watch just in the nick of time as a sword and a black foot collide with each other in mid-air.

"You wanna say that again, curly brow?!" The swordsman bit out through gritted teeth.

"With the way your swinging, I'd love to show you how dumb you really are!" The black shoe man exclaimed.

Both blade and leg pushed back and forth in front of each other in pseudo standstill of wills, neither one seemingly giving up against each other, which would have been cool to me if they didn't do this directly over my head.

With an annoyed twitch of my left eye I couldn't help but feel helplessly annoyed and slowly pulled my hands up and push each offending appendage that was over my head, my left hand pushing a leg while my right was pushing the sword but the flat of the blade.

"I don't know what the hell's up with you two, but could you please not threaten each other directly over a guy who's just mentally getting over the fact he was thrown into the sea?" I growled out, feeling an uncharacteristic anger wash over right over my mind before I slowly got up using the railing I was just leaning against.

Both men slowly turned their heads to me with a matching set of annoyed glares that were - in my opinion - near identical to my own.

"How about we throw you overboard, seems fair enough to me." The swordsman bit out holding his katana directly into my face, usually when your faced with a sword to the head one would usually back off and I would be all for that if it really wasn't for the fact this asshole decided to tick of my small complexes and shit.

"Try it, and I'll drag you along with me you moldy cheese haired bastard." I threaten right back pushing the sword away just so I could get up close and glare directly into guy's eyes.

"Shishishi, I like you!" I heard the other guy from before giggle but I didn't pay attention as I was in the middle of having staring contest, neither one of us backing away just moving forwards until our heads were pushing right into each other.

"Will you two quit it!" I heard a shriek before feeling a sledge hammer come down right onto the top of my head causing an immediate sense of disorientation, confusion and pain.

"Guh, the fuck was that for!?" I roared out glaring at the orange haired girl who decided to stop me and the swordsman's little staring contest, how fucking rude we were in the middle of something here!

"How about you sit down and shut up before I thump you on the head again for being an idiot." she threatened waving her fist in front of my face before turning her glare to the swordsman. "And you quit instigating a fight with a man who is clearly suffering from dehydration and was just recently drowning!" she yelled at the swordsman before throwing a fist on top of his head.

"Now you," Quickly pointing to me, I watch how she grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Come on despite being on the ocean you should go and have a damn shower and dry up, we don't need you catching hyperthermia and dying on the ship." With the sudden change to her angered voice ,I couldn't help but just go along with the girl, still mentally swearing off at the swordsman who was being a complete dick to me.

Next time I get the chance I throwing him over the railing and see how he likes it when he's about to drown in the water and shit.

While the girl dragged me off to what I'm assuming is the bathroom I couldn help but feel my mind starting to zone out slightly when I took in the exterior of this place or now that I think about it this ship felt kind familiar to me it was almost like I've seen this place before and these people kinda look familiar but still kinda looked off to me for some reason.

I mean if I just replace some of these realistic looking things with something else, maybe just maybe-

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"Huh wha-oh uh sorry, kinda zoned out for a second there." I exclaimed, only now noticing how I was I standing in the middle of a bathroom.

"Just take off your clothes and hopefully the guys clothes can more or less fit you, if not well your going to have to wait until these dry up." The girl said gesturing to my soaked clothes.

"Alright uh… thanks for helping me." I thanked before slightly scratching my head. _Why do I have to feel awkward from saying that?... Now that I think about I guess everything that comes out of my mouth either sounds rude or too blunt and too honest. People don't exactly take well to it._

God, I hate having Aspergers.

"You know as much as you sound like you're not thankful, I actually believe you." The girl exclaimed with a half lidded look on her face.

"Um… ok then." I said with a small movement in my shoulders that represented a shrug of somesorts.

"Well at least you're not the weirdest out of us all." The girl snorted, before leaving me in the bathroom. "Leave your clothes in that basket, I'll be back with new ones."

"Again, thank you." I quickly said before she closed the door, leaving me to finally let out a sigh of relief. _Holy shit that was fucking stressful_. I couldn't help but immediately drop my shoulders and slouch forwards in a tired fashion.

"Where in the fuck am I?" I mumbled in confusion, slowly pulling each article of clothing off only to stop when I got to my pants. "Wasn't I listening to music beforehand?" I questioned, moving to my pockets, pulling out a wallet from my left pocket and my phone from my right with a still connected pair of white earphones.

"What's the likeliness that my phones possibly waterproof?" I mumbled clicking the power button and waiting for anything to happen… Well, shit, at least that answered that question.

Great no phone, am soaked, and more or less already ticked someone off on this here ship, what next a Godzilla knock off?

"Screw it." I sighed, setting my things down on the nearby sink. I felt an uncharacteristic feeling of exhaustion when I stepped into the shower, hot water dripping right down on top of my head.

"Sipping on straight chlorine… let the vibe slide over me." I mumbled out, eyes closed as I felt my body relax under the hot water warming me up. "This beat is a chemical, this beat is a chemical when I leave don't save my seat, I'll be back when it's all complete." I calmly sung out in a low tone, something I found a slight talent at.

"Sipping on straight… chlorine." I finally sung out to myself.

**Chapter 1 end**


	2. Fade to black Metallica

**I welcome you all to chapter 2 of this... well thing, Ok before going any further I need to address something here just in case if anyone of you asks, No my SI doesn't remember One Piece, at the moment for the first portion of this my SI will remember absolutely nothing to do with One Piece there will be some snippets where he will have minor headaches about his memories.**

**Other than that well as you can obviously guess every chapter is titled after a song, that's done for obvious reasons AKA themes/Lyrics/meanings and that was done on purpose for good reasons.**

**Ok that should do it for now, hope you all enjoy this chapter cause this is where things kind of pick a little bit and I admit its a bit quick even for my own tastes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Fade to black - Metallica**

_Knock knock!_

Hearing the knocking from outside the bathroom, I quickly turned off the shower, immediately remembering that I was no longer just home but on a really small ship.

"Uh- Hey, I got some clothes... I'll just leave them out here for you." Hearing the girl's voice, I couldn't help but let out a silent sigh of relief. _At least I won't be wearing soaking wet clothes._

"Thank you!" I called out ,drying myself down, stopping just for a second to look at the fogged up mirror nearby. Without a second thought, I quickly wiped away the fog to see my reflection.

Everything seemed to be in place, short brown faded cut hair, blue eyes, slightly chubby cheeks and a stubble on my neck and chin. "Going to have to shave that before it starts the itching." I mumbled, taking a small test rub and immediately feeling the rough, prickly feeling that I never really liked.

Reminded me too much of my old man.

Ignoring the thought of the asshole, I quickly moved to drying myself before grabbing the small stack of clothes the girl had placed down in front of the door.

From my understanding, I spent about 5 minutes going through the pile of clothes before pulling out things that would actually fit me and my large form. After that I quickly cleaned up making sure to place my wallet and still-dead phone in my pant pockets before picking up my soaked clothes and the pile I was just sorting through.

Walking out, I felt more or less comfortable wearing these borrowed clothes I was given - just a simple white singlet, a short sleeved orange hoodie that reached right below my waist, a pair of black stretchy jean shorts and finally I had slipped on my semi dry pair of runners, deciding to just wait until my socks and shoes dried out before thinking about covering my feet with any kind of fabric. Lastly, I placed my glasses back over my eyes, feeling the frames sit on my eyes and nose fit perfectly on the natural curves of my face.

Soon enough, I found the same girl that was kind enough to lend me the clothes, her back leaning against the railing as she stared at me with folded arms and a smirk on her face.

"Nice to see you're out, how are you feeling?" The girl asked me, her eyes looking like they were narrowing, but I couldn't exactly tell why.

"Better, thank you very much." I replied sincerely, feeling a small, cool breeze brush through my short haired scalp. "Also kinda tired now that I think about it." I mumbled, before giving off a small yawn.

"Not surprising, you remember anything before we pulled you out?" The girl questioned.

"Trying to, but I just can't focus at the moment. Sorry I'm not really good with thinking things while being this tired." I said. It felt like I was giving an excuse when in reality I was tired - pretty much mentally exhausted to the point that I may need a quick power nap before I could answer any kinds of questions.

"Shishishi!" I heard another voice pop up, his voice excited and very… familiar to me. "Hey, new guy, come over here!"

Slowly looking over the railing, I gave a look of blank confusion when I saw the straw hat guy waving around a pair of fishing poles in his hands.

"Come help us fish! Sanji said if we catch a big one he'd make us lunch!"

"I said I'd _think _about cooking you lunch, you rubber brained idiot." Another guy who was swinging his leg around before said. I watched how the blond haired man placed a cigarette in his mouth before lighting it up with a match he pulled out of his suit jacket. "And anyway even if you caught anything I highly doubt it's going to feed not only all of us but you included."

"Ouch, that's a burn." I mumbled out watching how the blond haired guy just burned his own friend like it was nothing and said friend was giggling his ass off.

"Shishishi, you coming?" Hearing the loud voice, I couldn't help but shrug at the guy's enthusiastic nature and silently agreed with a shrug - something which appeared to actually convey the agreement with straw hat.

_I should really learn their names before they drop me off, it's kinda rude to just refer to them mentally as 'that dude' or 'the girl'._

"I'll take the clothes, you go and goof off with Luffy." The girl sighed, taking the clothes off of my hand and walking away. _That was kinda weird, I guess._

"Well, at least I know one of these guys' names." I mumbled out thinking of the positive side of it all, my mind more or less recognizing the name Luffy. I tried not to think about it too much as I slowly made my way over to Luffy on the lower deck.

5 minutes later, I found myself calmly sitting on the railing of the lower deck, both hands grasping the fishing pole while Luffy sat next to me with a large, goofy smile on his face.

Neither one of us talked, and I felt more or less relaxed by the silence, despite it being slightly ruined with Luffy's humming. At least it was something that kept me from just hearing ringing I heard from time to time. _Now that I think about it I should have asked to be tested for titus. _May explain my constant need-slash-addiction with listening to music while also needing to have some sort of noise in the background in order for me to fall asleep properly.

"So, what's your name?" I finally heard Luffy speak, breaking me out of my questioning thoughts.

"Hamish, my friends call me Jackson though." I replied, not giving much thought to the answer I was giving.

"Why Jackson?" Luffy asked, both of us completely focused on our lines in front of us.

"It's short for Jackson D. Holic, but friends call me Jackson for short." I said, shrugging as I gave him a more detailed answer.

"Can I call you Jackson?" Luffy asked, the both of us stopping when we both felt out rod shake slightly, only to ignore it when we realised that it was nothing.

"Depends, are you my friend?" I questioned, tone honest and blunt as we continued the conversation.

"Yep. I'm Luffy by the way and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed. I just shrugged, seeing no real problem or reasoning why he shouldn't be a King of the Pirates.

"Ok… you want me to help you become the king of the pirates?" I asked curiously, not really thinking but more or less going off on autodrive. After all, my focus was still on the fishing pole I was holding.

"Ok, what can you do?"

Hearing that question, I actually took a couple seconds to think of a real answer.

"Well I can sing a little, play a little guitar, definitely can dance, I'm more or less the go to guy if you want a pure destructive distraction plan on the fly, then again anyone can do that, I was once told I would do very well in the court of law so I could probably help you out in some legal matters other than that I'm a jack of some trades I can cook a little bit, and if you want something cleaned I could help with that and… that's pretty much it." I responded, a casual shrug with my shoulders.

"That's cool, what's your dream?" Luffy asked, throwing me yet another question that pulled me off of my focus from fishing.

"To be honest I'm not too sure - dreams are a little convoluted - but if you want me to give you a goal I guess… well I'll help my mates and shit, so in other words... I guess you could say my dream is to help my own friends grant their dreams."

"Shishishi, that's pretty dumb," Luffy giggled out leaving me to slightly slump my shoulders from the comment. "But that's fine… wanna join my crew?"

"Ok."

With that out of the way the two of us silently went back to fishing not even bothering to look around to see if anyone was listening, well Luffy didn't care I on the other hand cautiously looked over my shoulder and paused as I saw the swordsman sitting down with his back against the mast with a face that looked completely confused and bewildered, it was as if he saw a heffalump or something for the first time.

Shrugging I just turned back to my fishing not bothering to give the swordsman the satisfaction of gaining my attention seeing as I was still pretty peeved with how rude he was being to me before.

Dickhead.

"You got anything yet?" I asked Luffy checking if he actually has something on his line or not.

"No, you have anything?" Luffy asked back getting the same answer from me.

Once again the both of us not bothering to speak out but just sit in pure silent harmony fishing ourselves away, ah well, that's what I was doing I don't know if that is what Luffy is doing or what's even going through his head.

"You ever wonder ever wonder why we're-oh shit got something on my line." Feeling the tug of my fishing pole I quickly began reeling in the fishing line, pulling the pole back every now and again while my eyes spied through the water my catch.

"Annnnd we gotta a-" _Splash! _"Fish!" I yelped out finally pulling the fish I caught, immediately feeling my eyes widen in complete shock I saw my hook attached to a large fish that had to be the size of a greatwhite… what the-"Whoa shit!" I yelled out as the fish came slamming me onto the ships lower deck with a thud.

"Aaaaah can someone help me out under here?" I groaned out feeling the large sea creature flop about on top of my body.

"Shishishi, hey Sanji we caught something!" I heard Luffy exclaimed before I felt the body of the shark was taken off finally allowing me to let out a breath of air.

"Ah that hurt." I breathed out before slowly sitting up, head slightly shaking from side to side as to get rid of the sudden dizziness I was feeling, I mean holy shit that fish is huge as shit!

I don't think I've ever seen a fish that big in like well ever not unless you count that hungry shark game… I'm going to miss playing that game on my phone.

"You just going to lay there all day?" I heard the familiar voice of the swordsman question me.

"I don't know I'm kinda tired though." I exclaimed moving my shoulders up and down before sitting myself up with ease.

"Whatever… It's Zoro by the way." The swo-Zoro exclaimed leaving me to blink in surprise from the sudden name drop.

"Uh… ok, thanks." I exclaimed looking over my shoulder to watch as Zoro made his way to the higher deck.

"If your going to be on this crew, then your going to need to at least know my name." Zoro said leaving me to slowly turned my head back in front.

Ok, Zoro Luffy and if I remember right that blonde guy's Sanji… hmmm I feel like I've heard of their names somewhere before, that's kind of weird then again I'm on a small ship in the middle of the ocean.

"I am now utterly fucking confused on what in gods fucking dumbass name is going." I found myself speaking aloud with a slight scratch to my still stubbled chin.

"Hey come and get it, lunch is ready!" Hearing the call from Sanji on the higher deck I nodded my head realising that all I needed was some food before moving on with my confusing familiar thoughts.

"Jackson you better be coming or Luffy's going to be eating your share!" I heard Zoro called out, the thought and idea of someone eating any kind of portion of my food made me angry.

Quickly getting up I quickly followed Zoro up the stairs my intent was very clear, make sure Luffy didn't eat my portion of food.

* * *

_**2 days later**_

"How long until we get to port again?" I questioned Nami, the two of us sitting in the dining portion of the kitchen, well technically she was studying a map and I was just sitting here curious to see how many islands there was in the east blue.

"We'll end up in Loguetown before midday," Nami exclaimed in a calm manner seeing as how I was one of the few people she could have a proper conversation with, I think not really all that sure if I'm being honest. "Why, you rethinking being apart of the crew?"

"Not really, it's never really come up in my recent thoughts." I exclaimed with a shrug not minding how rude the tease was.

"What have been your recent thoughts?' Nami asked, my mind had gone through a couple… changes so to speak as my recents ranged from depressing things up towards that still strange familiar feeling I've been having for the last two days I've been on here, usually I'd have something of an answer by now but since I've been distracted with Luffy's little shenanigans I never really had the time to think much about the familiar feeling.

And knowing me even if I'd get the answer my immediate reaction would be my usual one, a straight up non judging verbal 'ok' that may cause some people to look at me like I'm dumb for not overly reacting on the spot about some mind blowing shiznick.

Really at this point I think people should know better when it comes to my reactions.

"Well Luffy looks like he's getting a bit cramped on the ship and when we hit shore hes going to literally jump ship for adventure." I explained to Nami with a slightly scratching my head.

"I see, so you're opting to play babysitter?" Nami asked well actually no that sounded like she was insinuating more than asking.

"I can only do so much, but I need to get my own stuff and I don't exactly have the money for anything of the sort." I explained, I didn't mind taking Luffy watch considering he's usually more calm around me, still doing sumb things but he's overall calm.

"So much is better than nothing and I could let you borrow a portion of money, I don't mind all that much but your going to have to pay me back with a 30% interest." Nami said a smile more or less plastered directly onto her face.

"Uh… no thanks I'm alright, but if you end up near a clothes store just uh get somethings in my size, like jackets and shirts." I respectfully declined but asked nicely for Nami to get me some clothes seeing as I was more likely going to be playing babysitter with Luffy.

"Keep Luffy out of trouble and you'll have yourself a deal." Hearing this I couldn't help but nod in understanding.

"Alright well I'm going to get up and stretch my body outside." I said standing up stretching my arms over my head feeling my shoulder blades crack into place.

Saying later to Nami I slowly strolled out into the deck, my eyes slightly half closed while I pushed my glasses up as I felt them slowly slipping off my face, I really should have gotten someone to fix that when they fitted these on my face.

Man this is going to be annoying.

_Boom!_

"Whoa what in the-?"

"We're under attack!" I heard Ussop's panicked cry come down from the crows nest.

Grabbing the ship's railing I turned to the direction of the cause of attack, my eyes barely able to pick out a large spot out on the sea.

"The hell is attacking us!?" I heard Sanji yell out on the lower deck while I more or less spotted tow large poofs of smoke.

"Brace, incoming!" I roared out dropping down to the deck of the just as two more explosions were set off on either side of the ship.

"Again who the hells attacking us!" Sanji yelled once again.

"Pirates!"

…

…

…

"I'm sorry but did you just say pirates!?" I yelled out to Usopp my mind absolutely having a blank at the idea of another pirate ship going out their way to come after another lot of pirates.

Oh wait, the fuck am I talking about? Their pirates for fucks sake.

"What the hells going on out here!?" I heard from behind me.

"Nice of you to join us, we're under attack by some pirates." I exclaimed looking over to see how Nami looked absolutely confused from the sudden information.

"Why are pirates attacking us!?" Nami yelled out holding onto the door frame while I just gave her the blankest of looks watching as the realization sat with her for a couple seconds. "Oh, dumb question."

"No-" The small ship justled slightly as another barrage of cannons hit the nearby water."-kidding! Anyway we can return fire or something?" I questioned our navigator, wondering how the hell can we stop this assholes from shooting at us.

"I don't know fire back!?" Nami yelled out poking my head above the railing I stared directly towards the ship that was firing at us taking immediate note how many seconds it took for them to fire and how long the cannonballs took to hit sea nearby us.

"4 seconds to fire, 5 seconds to get here… it's about 500m away that or 5km fuck who knows." I mumbled out realizing I should have taken math seriously back in highschool.

"What are you doing?" Nami exclaimed sounding distressed and confused from what I was voicing out.

"I have no clue, I think I'm doing math... I don't know! I just want these-" another explosion went off causing our ship to rock around. "-fuckers to stop shooting us, SO I CAN FUCKING THINK PROPERLY, YOU BUNCH OF FUCKNUGGETS IF I GET OVER THERE I'M GONNA-" _Boom!_ "-THEN SHOVE MY HAND DOWN YOUR THROATS, PULLING OUT YOUR-" _Boom!_ "-AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER CONCEIVED YOU CUCK SUCKLING FUCKTARDS!"

"_Huff puff huff_… the fuck yall looking at?" I immediately question between breaths seeing how everyone was looking at me with wide shocked/fearful eyes, well everyone but Zoro he was just looking at me with a large smirk on his face.

"Alright let's just ignore that and get on with trying not to die here." Sanji exclaimed catching everyone's attention away from me.

I should have really taken anger management classes before coming… then again this wasn't exactly my plan in the first place to be here.

"We need to stop them from firing at us, any ideas?" I heard Sanji questioned as another barrage of cannonballs came crashing down.

"They don't look like their really hitting us, so I think we are alright until they get closer!" Usopp exclaimed above from his still current spot on the crows nest.

"Who's firing at us anyways, we know their pirates but who is it exactly!?" Zoro yelled up to Usopp as he was still looking through his telescope.

"I… have no clue the flag kinda looks like a budgie!" I took immediately 3 seconds to process the image of a skull and crossbones with an added budgie.

Not even the explosions that surrounded the ship pulled me out of my mind when I thought about it.

"Nami." I called out in a calm term.

"Yes?" I could hear her exclaim.

"A budgie, a fucking budgie, a pirate crew that's attacking us with the budgie aesthetic is attacking us… I don't think I've ever been this confused, pissed and utterly done with a group of people this fast before." I said slowly pulling myself onto my feet. "Luffy we are going on a field trip!" I yelled over the current explosions.

* * *

_**2 minutes later**_

"Jackson are you sure this is a good idea?" Usopp questioned me while I slowly cracked my neck in place eyes dead set on my target.

"Nope, but I've got no time to regret anything and the likeliness of these idiots hitting us eventually is-" _Crunch! _Pausing in my sentence I slowly looked over to see a large chunk of our side rail was blown off the side of the ship.

"Uh-but-I…" Usopp more or less appeared to have an aneurysm, or is probably mentally going through the amount of work that it was going to take to fix that portion of the shit, or he's actually realizing how fucked we are if we don't stop the cannon fire.

I'm actually generally surprised they took about five minutes to actually hit us which pretty says a lot about these guys.

"Luffy you ready?" I quickly asked Luffy who looked ready with the way he was using the railing to stand up straight while his arms were stretched out and holding themselves against the other side of the ship's railing.

"Yep you ready!?" Luffy exclaimed with a happy looking grin on his face while I more or less had second thoughts about this dumbass plan of mine.

"Depends, how likely am I going to die?" I questioned aloud wondering if I should replace myself with someone else at this point.

"Meh who knows lets go! **GUM GUM-**" Regret ever present on my face I slowly latched stood in front of Luffy.

"Wait hold on can I at least get a-"

"**-ROCKET!"**

"-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I roared out as I suddenly felt my entire body was launched out into the air, bad idea this was a really really bad idea!

Why do I always do stupid shit when I'm fucking angry, seriously why did no one stop me from going through with this shit!?

Why couldn't everything just fade to black already?

**Chapter 2 end**


	3. FML K Flay Vanic Remix

**Well we are back here again and I'm here with a brand new update, unfortunately I haven't been about to do a lot of writing cause I've been distracted with visiting my brother to just playing random games I've been coming across games and anime, some other stories and rinse and repeats, soooo I apologize if this isn't to anyone's specs grammar wise.**

**Other than that hope you enjoy this one, cause this chapter finally introduces combat and to be honest I'm not really the best at writing combat scene's sooooo cut me some slack if you can.**

**Please drop a review as well those very much help me motivation wise to keep pulling chapters out of my ass and well it also helps with my mental help.**

**but all in all onto the reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 FML Vanic remix**

"I regret everything!" I yelled out feeling very out of place with the way my body is flailing about in the middle of the air, I had to close my eyes because of the damn wind was irritating my eyes.

"Don't worry I got you!" I could just barely hear over the deafening rush of wind as an arm more or less wrapped around my midsection pulling me upwards, feeling my body slightly dip forwards I took a deep breath and instinctively braced for incoming impact.

SLAM! Thud! thud!

"Ooooooow" I groaned out as I felt my pain in my left side, I could see why considering I felt my left side hit the wooden floorboards before my body followed afterwards. "Woooo lets do that again!" Luffy exclaimed leaving me to groan at my regrettable choices.

"What the-who the hell are you guys!?" Hearing the sudden yelling I looked up to see a generic looking pirate captain with the big ass coat, sword in hand, huge ass hat with an equally huge ass feather on top and finally had not a pirate on his shoulder but a bright green feathered budgie.

"Shishi we're the guys who you shot at." I heard Luffy exclaim before feeling him pull me up off the floorboards, my head in the mean time was a little dizzy but nothing too serious expecially with the way I was not so silently glaring at the pirate captain and his stupid budgie themed… things.

"Budgies, out off all the goddamn aesthetics you chose, you went with budgies," I started out slowly glaring at the captain, "Do you know how fucking embaressing it is to say we got our asses handed to us by a bunch of limp dick budgies?" I felt myself question slowly pushing off Luffy feeling my little aches and pains slowly go away.

"Shishishi these guys are funny!" Luffy more or less exclaimed loudly over the laughing.

Nice to know you think so Luffy, personally in my opinion I don't exactly find that funny considering a bunch of budgies just attacked us.

"Nice of you to say that, don't you remember how they took a large chunk out of merry." I exclaimed looking back to see Luffy slowly realize what I just said.

Yes that's it, that's what I was looking for.

"You bastards!" Luffy roared throwing his arm backwards more or less shocking everyone to stop laughing and stare at Luffy's arm.

"Wha-the hell is wrong with his arm!?"

"How in the davy jones is he doing that!?"

Were the small shocked whispers I could just barely hear through out the large ship.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy roared as he threw his stretched out arm forwards, his fist flying right by me at highspeeds and directly into the main captain's gut.

"H-holy shit, ATTACK!" Hearing the roar of the pirates I watched how all of them pulled out their own swords and charge right at me and Luffy.

"Got a convoluted plan to get us out of this one captain?" I questioned feeling kind of scared with how many people were charging directly at me with very large swords.

"Shishishi! Of course we kick their butts!" I just heard Luffy exclaimed right behind me, oh yes just kick their asses what if one of supposedly doesn't exactly fight or is more of a talker than a fighter, then what can ya do other than have a quick flashback to your first ever martial arts lesson, unfortunately for me it had to be Karate of all the things I took as a kid.

Lowering my body with the bend of my knees, right foot forward, left arm held close to my side while my right arm was held out forwards kinda like a fucked up kung fu thing.

I felt ridiculous but I couldn't exactly think any more about any further as I saw a swinging sword.

"Shit!" I yelped dipping backwards out of the way of the swinging sword, leaning back forwards I threw my right arm up my hand clenching as I hit the guy in the side of the face, I watched in slight surprise as the man staggered backwards from my amateurish right hook.

Stepping forwards my left arm wrapped around the man's sword arm locking him in place I threw another amateurish right hook into the mans face this time instead of causing him to stagger the guy fell to the ground his hand dropping the sword he was holding.

Quickly grabbing the sword I held up to block a swing of another guy, geez I didn't even get the damn chance to test swing the thing.

Pushing the guy off I got back into the same stance as before but this time I immediately fell back into an old fencing stance I was taught back in highschool, holding my sword up in a similar fashion I would use a flail only slightly adjusting my hold on the weapon considering this was nothing like a flails grip.

I immediately pull my blade to the right, deflecting a wild uncoordinated swing before stepping forward and slamming the pommel of my sword into the man's forehead knocking him backwards onto the ground.

"Jackson lookout!"

Bang!

"Oh shit!" I yelled out flinching in fear when I heard a gunshot rang out through the air, swirling around to the cause I saw Luffy standing right in front of me while a portion of his skin was stretched out backwards.

"Shishishi watch it Jackson." Luffy giggled as his skin shot itself back into place sending the bullet back out of his skin.

"It is a fucking mystery on how much BS your body can turn out within just 3 days of being on this crew." I said before slowly picking up another sword off the floorboards, now that I was holding two swords, with one in each hand I felt a little bit more confident in defending myself despite having no real training using either swords or dual wielding anything.

So skyrim, AOT(Attack on Titan) don't fail me now!

Running towards another charging man I felt my hands tighten around my swords grips, eyes slightly narrowing at the unguarded right side of the charging man, with a quick side step to the left and pivot on said left I swung both of my swords as they cut through the man's right arm with little difficulty.

Not stopping for a second I quickly moved onto the next charging pirate almost repeating the same pivot or movements only to change them up with either using a quick one sword slice to more or less sweeping my leg and tripping anyone onto the ground.

The more I moved though the more tired I grew from the sudden exercise I was never used to and not to mention I was feeling heaping lot of adrenaline going right through my system causing me a sense of rush and excitement from the fighting, be it makeshift or slight techniques I was copying off by memory.

Soon I found myself barely able to breathe while using both my swords to keep me close to standing on my own legs.

"Shishishi we really kicked their butts." I heard Luffy giggle out while he disposed of the last pirates in his weirdly amazing ease, I'm kinda worried on why that feels right and why I'm not exactly questioning it.

Seriously why does the idea that Luffy kicking ass is nothing new to me?

"Argh great now I got a headache." I lightly moaned out in slight pain.

"Hey you guys alive up there!?" hearing the shout I lazily perked my head up towards the voice, moby slowly dragging both myself over and my hands dragging my swords along with me.

Leaning my torso over the railing I spied the Merry rocked up right next to the ship.

"Barely alive," I mumbled out before frowning slightly. "How's the Merry!?" I yelled out feeling kinda worried about our small ship.

"We've managed to repair the damage other than that we are still able to sail!" Usopp yelled out with a confident smile, well at least that's alright.

"Did you guys find any treasure!?" Nami suddenly yelled out, looking over my shoulder to see a bunch of knocked out pirates.

"Uh… we were busy!" I exclaimed slightly cringing when I saw random people who were still awake slowly bandaged their arms from the cuts I had caused them. "I don't think I'm going to have a good night's sleep anytime soon after this."

"We're coming up!" Zoro yelled out as he and Sanji climbed up the side of the ship, hearing that I left out a small huff of breath I was holding in and relaxed my tired and sore body, that was exhausting.

* * *

1 hour later

"I don't know if I'm going to have any good dreams after that fiasco." I said out loud at the dining table as everyone was eating the meal Sanji had provided us via the amount food we had stolen from those… budgies.

"Not used to fighting?" I heard Zoro question, my head nodding in agreement while I took a bite out of a sandwich I had made out of the food Sanji had placed down, the cook in question just smirked at me not even bothering to tell me off for ruining his cooking by placing it in between two large slices of bread.

"How did he fair anyway Luffy?" Nami questioned our captain who only paused in his gorging to give an answer.

"He was alright, not as strong as me but he's fine." Luffy said then quickly went back to eating, nice input captain that definitely helps with the self confidence I'm currently lacking.

"Don't sweat it I the great captain Usopp think you are a stupendous warrior almost as great as me if I was comparing us." Usopp exclaimed his tone loud and full of himself.

That is until I gave him the blankest of looks I could muster and replied with the following. "You're not the captain Usopp."

"Guh! Oh come on, yes I am!" Usopp yelled out in defiance, my eyes darted around to everyone's reactions and I wasn't all that surprised.

Nami didn't pay attention seeing as she was handling her own stacks of money she was excitingly counting, Sanji just continued to cook not bothering to give and answer, Luffy was still eating so of course he wasn't really paying attention all that well.

But Zoro had an equal blank look on his face while he stared directly at Usopp who obviously didn't notice as he went on a weird tangent of made up stories and lies about his greatness and strength.

Well this is going to be one hell of a shit show.

"Oi Zoro I heard from Luffy your a swordsman." I quickly said immediately wanting to change the mood from something that wasn't tense. "Do you mind teaching me a couple things, I picked up these back on the little raid of ours well I'm not that well versed in swordplay to use them that well." I exclaimed watching how the blank visage on Zoro's face morphed into one of curiosity and interest as I held up the swords i had picked up before but were in a pair of sheaths I had found on the budgie ship.

"Hmph you looking to become a swordsman ey?" Zoro asked with a small grin on his face that felt very foreboding for some reason.

* * *

30 minutes later

"Nami when do we hit Loguetown!?" I yelled out with panic in the tone of my voice.

"I'm not too sure," I heard her exclaim while I took a struggling step back a wooden stick nearly whacking right on the head. "We could be there in the afternoon after that budgie thing." I heard while I swung my own stick, the wood clashing with each other as they were locked into place.

My stick vs Zoro's stick.

Phrasing, but on the main topic turned out Zoro's method of training anyone was to good old physical way, whack em into shape and go from there.

"Less talking more sparing," Zoro exclaimed pushing me back with his own brute strength causing me to fall on my back and stare up at the end of a stick. "Your going to need to focus if you want to become anything close to a swordsmans." Zoro exclaimed bitterly.

"Are you sure your doing this to train me and not because of the first day we met?" I groaned out feelling my tired muscles ache from the days events. "Also I expected you start teaching me tomorrow not now." I whined out laying there on the floorboards.

"You wanted training, you get training now get up I gotta beat that dumb stance out of you before working you up to something I could say isn't an embaressment." Zoro quipped as he more or less pulled me back onto my feet.

"For your info Zoro, I learnt this stance when I was doing fencing." I said with an annoyed tone going back the same stance I had before defying Zoro's instruction of what he called a basic swordsman stance.

"And I said that if you are going to learn from me your going to have to follow my instructions." Zoro said getting into his own stance.

Neither one of us obviously backing down from our own opinions of stances and such.

"Kick his butt Zoro!" I heard Luffy cheer out obviously enjoying the small sparring session from the sidelines.

"Thanks for the confidence boost there Luffy." I called out before stepping forward swinging my stick on a diagonal path while Zoro more or less casually deflected the swing with his own pressed towards me, his stick going for a stab for my shoulder.

Pivoting I quickly blocked the stab, redirecting the path of the sticks attack before going for an upwards diagonal swing that was quickly side stepped out the way.

Stepping around I went for a lunge only to be stopped with a quick whack to my stomach.

"Ah fuck!" I yelped out dropping to the ground while holding my stomach in pain.

"Don't lunge unless there's an opening, and I obviously didn't have any openings." I heard Zoro convey while I slowly got up with a groan feeling the sting from the last attack.

"I'm really starting to hate asking you for training." I quipped out watching how Zoro's had a demonic looking grin on his face.

"Oh, this is just the beginning just wait until you get to weight training."

Fuck.

* * *

1 hour later

"Uuuuuuuugh kill me." I moaned out in pain while I just laid on the deck of the ship my arms, legs and torso covered in bruises while my back was left somewhat undamaged, still ached but at least it didn't hurt to put my weight on it.

"Good Hussle, we'll pick up the rest tomorrow." I heard Zoro exclaim while he just walked off, I couldn't even bother to let out a snark or quip to egg.

I was too distracted with everything else that was going on through my head.

Mainly the fact how lucky I was to come out of the budgie ship with only aches and pains, if they had anyone like Zoro or Luffy on board I'd probably be dead.

"Well looks like I got myself a goal, argh this is going to be an annoying affair." I breathed out knowing how well I was going to be getting my ass handed to every single day onwards.

"Here this should help." Looking up I saw Sanji standing over me with an ice pack in his hand what looked like a couple bandages.

"Thanks." I breathed out before lightly taking and applying the ice pack to my right shoulder, seeing as how that was hurting more than the rest of my body.

Hold your arm up so I wrap this up for you." Sanji exclaimed as he crouched down, his hand moving to hold my right arm up just so he could slowly wrap up my arm.

"I didn't think you would know how to apply bandages." I exclaimed in surprise while Sanji wrapped my wrist and forearm up.

"When done what I've done in the past you have a tendency to learn how to take care of yourself even when it's just wrapping bruises." Sanji explained while I just silently nodded in understanding, kinda not really.

"Argh great I'm having another one of those stupid headaches." I mumbled out moving the ice pack away from my neck and just lightly applying it to my head.

"They recurring?" Sanji asked tying off the bandage on my arm.

"Yeah, every now and again I feel off, like-I don't know I feel like I've known everyone on crew allot longer than I should, kinda like a character you read in a novel or something." I explained as best as I could while also trying not to just push it off as nothing.

But I knew better, if any and all of my migraines have told me something they're not there for the sake of being there, they were there to warn me of an unfortunate illness I was going to suffer until the next day.

"I kinda get it, but then again from what I've known of you in these short days you have a tendency to be very unpredictable." Sanji said standing up from his crouch, his hand going through his suit jacket most likely to find his cigarettes.

"How nice of you to note that about me." I noted with a sarcastic tone my headache slowly fading away.

"Don't think much about it." Sanji said walking away, smoke trailing right behind him.

"Well at least he doesn't bully me." I mumbled out, taking a deep breath of air, I winced moving the ice pack around what I believed to be the more sore areas of my body which was mostly my arms and neck as I just barely blocked Zoro from hitting my torso.

Well I guess it's time to break, I've had too much physical activity to last me for the-

"Hey I see an island! That must be loguetown!"

"Fuck my life."

**Chapter 3 end**


	4. Hit the road Jack Throttle

**Hello once again to part one of the Loguetown saga, last time I introduced fighting, didn't get a lot of reviews but fuck it I'm going to just carry on with this. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it took me a while to write this especially with my short break.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Hit the road Jack - Throttle Part 1**

Well shit looks like we made it to Loguetown and just when I was about to take a much needed break.

After docking in a cover that was nearby the town we all simply made our way through the small forestry and seeing as how we had a huge ass skull and bones painted onto the sail, we couldn't exactly dock right in front of the township itself.

But while we were walking to the town I decided to address something that was kinda bugging me.

"Why the fuck do I have to come along again?" I breathed out tiredly pacing myself as I felt the ache in my legs increase tenfold.

"Because if you don't remember you promised to take care of Luffy." Nami explained as if it was a simple endeavor.

"Oh yeah, whoops kinda forgot." I said scratching my head knowing fully well that this day was going to be beyond exhausting, but now I think about it.

"You know you kinda speak as if out of everyone here I'm the only one who could probably keep up with Luffy mentally… wow I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted." I spoke still feeling kinda bitter from absolute destruction from me and Zoro's spar.

"The fact you can keep up with him mentally is an amazing feat on it's own." Usopp provided seemingly agreeing with what everyone else was saying.

"It's not that hard, just treat Luffy as if he has ADHD." I explained like this shit was normal to me.

"Uh what the hell is ADHD?" Zoro questioned while everyone else looked at me for the answer.

"You mean-hold do you not know what ADHD is? Or ADD?" I questioned feeling kinda confused as to why no one here but me has not heard of this before.

"No what is it, some kind of disorder?" Sanji asked seemingly voicing everyone's question.

"Yes actually ADD is an abbreviation of Attention deficit disorder, those who have it have a very hard time thinking about more than one subject and if they do well anger is usually the first thing they go to, ADHD is like ADD but souped up another level because they have an added hyperactivity to themselves, AKA they are prone to be overly excited, short attention spans, forgetting things, absent mindedness, also bored from time to time and if the person is not looked over from time to time people with this disorder can more or less suffer mood swings and depression."

"What kind mood swings?" Usopp asked.

"Uh well… that depends really but thankfully Luffy doesn't suffer that portion by the looks of it and I won't go too much into considering I'm not really an expert on the subject, now if we were talking about Asperger's then that would be an entirely different subject altogether." I said with a shrug before pausing to give Usopp a blank stare. "If your going to ask what Asperger's then please do me a favor and look it up, as much as I would love to explain to the difficulties I suffer with that, I'd rather be able to actually mentally keep up with Luffy, even you have to admit it takes a fuck ton of energy to take care of the rubber bone head."

And with that the 5 of us fell in a dull silence while our captain more or less started swinging from tree to tree with his stretched out arms, almost like a monkey, if they did back flips every now and again.

"Show off." I huffed out with a roll of my eyes before slipping my hands into my hoodies pockets.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

It wasn't long before we all stood out in front of the entrance, Luffy looked beyond excited seeing the sign that stood over on a random wooden arch.

"Whooooa we're here, this is going to be so fun!" Luffy said loudly.

"Every pirate headed to the grandline stops here to resupply, it has everything you could possibly need." Nami explained to the group.

"Whooooa if they have everything then I'm going on a shopping spree." Usopp said in a gleeful tone of voice.

"Yeah congrats meanwhile I'm going to have to play babysitter." I said my left arm already wrapped around Luffy's shoulders just in case he decided to do an unexpected runner.

"Aw come on Jackson let me go I can do just fine by myself." Luffy complained giving me a pouting look on his face.

"Sorry captain but I promised Nami to keep you from causing some trouble," I said seriously before giving him a large toothy grin. "But that doesn't mean we can't have our own brand of fun." I watched how Luffy dropped the pout and grinned alongside me.

"Shishishi alright we'll see you guys later!" Luffy said as he dragged me right into the crowd.

"Wait Luffy we haven't even talked about a meeting place yet!" I just heard Usopp yell out.

"Just meet us at the Execution platform!" I yelled out before turning back and barely managing to keep pace with Luffy.

"Yahoo!"

* * *

**1 hour later**

"How in the ever living fucking Christ did I lose Luffy!?" I yelled out in shock rubbing my temples, geez great just great either I go off and look for the rubber body idiot or I more or less give up and just meet up with someone else in the crew.

If I remember correctly Zoro was going on sword shopping, yeah no I'd rather not get into another argument with him, Sanji's gone off to who knows where, probably getting produce or trying to pick up some random girl.

Usopp is most likely going to end up getting scammed out of his money and Nami is… well she more likely to be said scammer.

"How the hell am I friends with these people?" I mumbled aloud my hand continuing to rub my temples feeling another headache was coming along.

Moving to lean my shoulder up against a nearby wall, keeping myself steady just in case I suddenly toppled over.

"Well well well what do we got here boys," Ah fuck, the tone of voice was a great indicator of what kind of people had just stumbled onto me. "Whats someone like you doing down this here alleyway? Don't you know that this place is dangerous?"

"_Huff_ sorry I'll be on my way." I quickly apologized pushing off the wall about to take a step forward but immediately stopped as a one of these thugs decided to step right in front of me.

"Oh we didn't tell you to leave, you still need to pay the walking tax." Hearing this my eyes moved to my right, my exit obviously blocked by one thug and my back was absolutely covered if the voice was any indication.

"Sorry to say guys I don't have any money so if you could do me a favour and-"

_Smack!_

…

…

…

D-did this guy just slap me?

"Shut up, now empty out your pockets before I do something worse to ya." I barely heard through the ringing in my ears, ok I should really check this titus thing out as soon as I can.

"You heard the man drop everything before we are forced to get stabby." Hearing the guy next to me more or less caused an involuntary twitch of my left eye.

Oh great I have a headache and these guys are trying to mug me, fucking perfect.

Darting my eyes around to the guy in front and on my right I could see the guy in front had a sword on his hip while the guy on my right had a pistol shoved halfway down in the front of his pants.

"I'm going to hate this." I mumbled out, my right hand flying forwards grabbing the front man's sword, twisting my body on my right leg I threw my left leg up kicking the front man backwards allowing me to automatically unsheathe the sword and unceremoniously throw poorly coordinated swing of the sword, the tip of the blade more of less meeting the second guys chest.

Still continuing the swing I only just managed to stop before the neck of the guy who was keeping my back escape covered.

"Wh-wha the-"

"Now I've got myself a headache and you three idiots have turned into a migraine so I'm going to give you two orders that you will all follow to the dot, first your going to give me all your money and second you are going to get the fuck out of my sight or so help me mother FUCKING GOD I WILL CHOP YOU CUNTS INTO SASHIMI!" I roared out despite my headache turning for the worse, but by the looks of the rushing of the three to pull out and drop all their money on the ground before they turned towards one direction and ran off.

"_Sigh_ fucking hell." I mumbled out looking down at the ground to see large stacks of money on the ground, well looks like I don't need Nami for my money troubles any more.

Quickly picking up and stuffing the bills into my pockets, each pocket now being very heavy and full of money.

"Ok I have money now… maybe I can buy myself some decent looking swords." I mumbled to myself dropping the now useless weapon seeing as I was going to go off and look for a weapon shop to see if I could get some half decent better sword than what I have back in the merry, that and maybe a holster or belt to keep them in so I don't always have to leave my weapons back on the ship if this little encounter was any indicator of what was going on.

Moving out from the alleyway and into the crowded streets I made a quick beeline to the nearest swordsmith place thing… whatever the fucks it called.

"Hmm Hey Jackson!" hearing my name suddenly be called out I looked behind me to see a grumpy looking Zoro.

"Hey dude, what happened to you?" I asked wondering why he looked so grumpy, I mean he looked absolutely excited about the prospect of him getting new swords before but now he just looked like he was done with everything.

"Nothing, hey where's Luffy?" Zoro asked immediately noticing the lack of our captain.

"I managed to lose him, don't ask how I'm trying to figure that out myself right now." I said feeling somewhat embarrassed that I lost Luffy after I said I would take care of him.

"Yeah even I admit Luffy manages to confuse me sometimes, ah well where are you headed?" Zoro asked looking at me in curiosity.

"I recently got my hands on some money sooooo I thought I might take a look around and see if I can get myself some new swords, no offence to the pair I have but if we are going to the grandline I feel like I need an edge or something." I said half lying and half telling the truth, lying about the money and telling the truth about the edge thing.

"Makes sense after I'm done with you those swords of yours will be broken, so you may as well keep an extra pair for combat and use those for practise." Zoro said with a logical tone of voice that kinda surprised me.

"You know I kinda half expected you to give me a dirty look and we'd get into an argument about how I'm not ready or worthy to pick up a sword." I watched how Zoro looked at me blankly before letting out a sigh.

"Usually you be right about that, but your earlier conviction convinced me otherwise, now come on let's go find some swords." Zoro said taking the lead which for some silly reason seemed like a dumb idea… weird.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Finally were found a swordsmith." Zoro exclaimed while I just blinked in utter confusion, hold on weren't we at the docks? How did we get here this place is in the middle of the town.

"I-uh… fuck it." I mumbled out following Zoro into the shop, the interior was to be expected of a place for weapons, weapons sat on shelves alongside random armor pieces, on the left looked like an area to show off small wares such as knives and axes while on the right side was more of the heavy variety kinds of weapons, one area looked like a place for pole arms and another area was more for the sword variant.

"I'm going to look over here." I said pointing to a nearby barrel of swords that caught my eye.

"Alright, I'll talk to the owner." Zoro said while I just gave him a nod of understanding.

_Alrighty then let's see what we got here. _

By the looks of it each sword appeared to be primly Katana only, which was no real problem other than the fact that my friends would call me a weeb for just having Katana's, but it's not like I gave a shit they weren't here to tell me otherwise I'm pretty much on my own here.

"Nah, nah oh this feels… off." I mumbled picking up one of the Katana's in the barrels, I had a weird feeling like I've seen this sword before… yeah not for me.

Putting the sword back down my eyes immediately zeroed in a pair of swords that caught my eyes, they weren't identical not by a mile considering one of the swords had a literal pure white hilt, handle and tsuba. The other sword was looked like a single edged viking sword with a worn out looking brown leather wrapping that was just covered in nicks and scratches.

So two swords same height, different classes of weight, aesthetic, thickness but looked almost like they were inseparable kinda like the opposites attract kind of inseparable.

"Now what are you two doing here I wonder?" I mumbled out in curiosity leaning forwards about to pick up the swords-

"ALRIGHT I GIVE UP!"

What the fuck?

Spinning my head around I quickly looked over to the counter to see Zoro and the owner looking very… stressed. "HOW DOES 800 THOUSAND BERRIES SOUND TO YOU!?"

"The fucks going on now?" I mumbled making my way over to the counter but paused when a give came running into the store.

"I'm back did you finish polishing my shigure?" Seeing how the shop looked more or less busy I slowly turned back around to the swords deciding to just ignore whatever was going to happen next and just continue looking for some swords, those two especially.

"Elegant and Brutal what an interesting combo." I mumbled knowing fully well while I did like try and be elegant I was never like that in my fencing club, I was more of a clumsy defensive person that more or less relied on redirecting but didn't mean I couldn't be aggressive. "Man the thought of the club is making me sad that it was canceled."

Shrugging off the bad memories I picked up the viking sword by the brown leather sheath, unsheathing the sword I felt little to no resistance as the blade slipped out, feeling the weight of the sword I was kinda surprised at how light it felt in my hand despite it being a large hunk of a single edged metal it was almost magical in how light it was, it was almost like it had no real weight behind it which kinda made it redundant for the brutal aesthetic it was going for.

Sheathing the sword I decided to pick up the Katana and unlike the viking sword the katana was a bit heavy in the hilt almost like it was kinda reluctant to be unsheathed easily, it wasn't a big deal at first but the sword felt a tad off with the way it was currently. Unsheathing the katana I immediately felt a slight drag behind the blade but it wasn't difficult to pull out and felt the immediate difference from before, it was almost like the drag from before immediately disappeared leaving a light steel polished katana in place.

"Now this is peculiar." I mumbled out holding the sword above my head, seeing my reflection in the polished mirrored steel, it had now marks, scratches or anything, almost like it was never used before like the viking sword, two very different and characteristic swords.

"I could get behind this." I mumbled out with a smile before slowly sheathing the katana but suddenly felt it was pulled back forcefully into the sheathe. "Whoa… that was different." I whispered out in surprise before picking up the viking sword.

_Looks like I've found my swords, wonder how Zoro will react to the two different swords?_

"Speaking of him-"

"Get out of my shop!" My head immediately turned back to the counter just in time to see the same girl that came running in slammed herself into the nearby sword rack, oof that's gotta hurt.

"Hey you, buy something or get out!" Looking over to the counter I saw how the shop owner was now glaring at me.

"Uh ok, I'll take these." I said holding both swords up, watching how the shop owner give me the blankest looks imaginable almost like he was judging my choices, oh wait he was.

"_Tch_ amateurs," Alright that wasn't nice you fucked up son of a- "That will be a hundred thousand berries." Feeling somewhat annoyed by the tone and attitude of the shopkeeper I quickly pulled out a wad of bills, unsure of how much or how the money system worked I just walked over and slammed the bills on the counter.

"That enough?" I questioned with an annoyed look watching in slight amusement as the shopkeep bounced from the sudden action before grabbing the stack and counted it up.

"You gave me too much, unless your wanting some holders for those swords." The shopkeep inquired with a narrowed look on his eye.

"Yeah I take a belt that can hold these swords on my left hip." I quickly explained watching how shopkeep gave a huff before moving to the back.

"Strange and here I thought you would end up getting two katana's not one and… whatever the hell kind of sword that is." Zoro said as he inspected the viking sword with a keen eye. "Weird sword, but that's alright I guess." He said before shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok here's your belt, and you green haired guy," Oh, that was a bad choice of words, Zoro looks ready to unsheathe his sword. "You can go get yourself a pair of barrel swords, fifty thousand each." Zoro quickly steeled himself while he walked over.

Sighing to myself I quickly took the belt and slipped it around my waist. Not too tight and not too loose i quickly slide the swords on the two open leather hoops on the left belt.

"Thanks, this should do it." I said nodding to the shopkeeper before going over to where Zoro was, it appeared the girl was also there talking to him.

_Why do I have a feeling I shouldn't jump intervene… meh fuck not like I give a shit._

"You must lose a lot of swords if you think you need to carry three of them around." The girl exclaimed her hand clutching her own sword close to her chest. "Unless of course your like that famous pirate hunter."

"Pirate hunter, yeah." Zoro said, his hands moving swords around.

"Hes quite the legend, his name is Roronoa." Dude, Zoro the fuck have you been doing to be known as a pirate hunter?

"I've heard of him, said to be a real piece of work." I commented with a shrug watching how Zoro's body somewhat froze from the comment.

"Yeah, hes know through out the east blue for his amazing sword skills," The girl paused for a second and looked kinda annoyed, "But hes not a good person, a swordsman who's just a bounty hunter is no honorable swords man at all. Everything is backwards its really too bad for real swordsman."

"Wait hold the phone, so your saying that to be a real swordsman you can't be a bounty hunter? That's stupid." I found myself saying watching how the girl immediately turned to give me a shocked look.

"No it isn't, a real swordsman with any kind of honor wouldn't be anything like pirates or bounty hunters." That's one hell of a defensive retaliation.

"Really? Ok then please tell me how does a swordsman pay for food?" I simply questioned watching how the girl blinked in confusion.

"What kind of question is that?" Oh boy this is not going to be a fun argument.

"A real life question that you are clearly avoiding, for example how is a swordsman going to survive off their skills? How do swordsman continue to grow in both strength and skill? How does a swordsman survive?" I watched how the girl blinked in confusion from the sudden questions but narrowed her eyes in a challenging fashion.

"A true swordsman can do all that and more by joining the Marines and being a pillar for justice of course." Why did that answer suddenly annoy me? "The marines accept any and all recruits from all seas and backgrounds, they would happily accept all swordsman."

"Yeah sure, but what about those swordsmen who don't want to join the Marines, the one place where hypocrisy is an everyday occurrence, corruption that is deep seeded with in the history of all the seas, tell me girl WHAT KIND OF SWORDSMAN WITH ANY KIND OF HONOR WOULD WANT TO JOIN THAT!?" I found myself roaring at the top of my lungs while glaring down at the fear stricken girl. "I would rather become a bounty hunter or a pirate than work for those corrupt pieces of shit."

"Hey if your going to get into a fight do it outside otherwise get out of my shop!" I heard the shop keep exclaim.

"Fine, I'll be waiting outside dude." I said to Zoro, his head slightly nodded in agreement while I slowly walked out of the shop leaving a now semi shocked girl behind.

It felt nice to have these swords despite the fact they were very much vastly different type wise, but at least they were light weight wise, but the weight of the swords on my hip was and interesting feeling I wonder if this is what Zoro likes about having swords, the weight on your hips keeping you grounded both mentally and physically.

"Hit the Road Jack and don't come back." I found myself humming out, man I miss my phone.

**Chapter 4 end**


End file.
